1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to therapeutic apparatuses and more particularly pertains to a new back stretching system for decompressing the lumbar area of the spine to correct the condition of herniated and bulging discs by using gravity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of therapeutic apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, therapeutic apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art therapeutic apparatuses include U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,654; U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,103; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,344; U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,452; U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,483; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,109.
In these respects, the back stretching system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of decompressing the lumbar area of the spine to correct the condition of herniated and bulging discs by using gravity.